zootopiafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kbwwe21/Z.A.P. 38
Hello, my fellow Zootopians! Prepare to get Z.A.P.ped! It's time for this week's edition of the Zootopia Appreciation Post, or Z.A.P. for short. Every Saturday, I'm gonna be posting a different Zootopia-related topic that we can all discuss. For today's topic, I would like to talk about Doug Ramses. Apologies for not doing this on Saturday. So, here we have the chemist/scientist/hitman, er, ram, for Dawn Bellwether's Prey-Supremecist conspiracy. We first see him driving a moving van, where he almost runs over Nick Wilde and shouts, "Watch where you're going, fox!" Of course, Judy didn't know it at the time, but maybe he was hauling the equipment he needed for his drug lab. He is next seen at the ZPD's press conference on the arrest of Mayor Lionheart and the recovery of the missing mammals from Cliffside Asylum. Posing as a reporter, he confronts Judy with the loaded question "Are predators the only ones going savage?". This leads the press conference, which ultimately influences her to state that the predators are "reverting back to their primitive savage ways", thus initiating the civil unrest in the city against its predator minority. And finally, he is revealed to be the one shooting the predators with the savage serum. He apparently likes to drink lattes and appeared to care more about that, than Nick and Judy stealing his lab train car. He is not seen again after this, so either he retreated into the Zootopian underworld or him, Woolter, and Jesse were found and convicted. With that said, I have several questions about him. First, how did he first meet Bellwether? Are they colleagues? Are they a couple? Did he strike a deal with her in the Zootopian underworld? I think that maybe they met somewhere and bonded over their shared dislike of predators, and plotted to rid the city of them by staging a number of attacks to turn both sides against each other. Getting rid of Lionheart and becoming the new mayor might have been a bonus. Second, I've noticed that he has an aura of menace, much like Bellwether. He has those creepy rectangular pupils, which are apparently how a ram's eyes look in real life. He has a cool, calm, yet, sinister demeanor; or as Weaselton put it, "He's the opposite of friendly. He's unfriendly." Third, how did he find out about the chemical and psychotropic effects of Night Howlers? Did he test his super drug on someone first? How did he invent the sniper gun that fired the pellets? How was he so sure that Weaselton wouldn't spill the beans about their deal? Maybe through scare tactics? It seemed to work for his team. Fourth, how did he know which predators to go after to snipe them? Specifically, Mr. Manchas, who seemed ready to tell the duo everything, until he was infected by Doug's pellet shot. Has he been following them this whole time? And finally, why didn't he chase after Nick and Judy when they hijacked his lab? Maybe he thought that if his boss was made aware of it, she could intercept them before they got to the ZPD, which is exactly what she did. So, what do you guys think? Sound off in the comments below! Category:Blog posts